


Blackmail Material

by oliszka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliszka/pseuds/oliszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Wu fall asleep against each other during a mover night. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Material

**Author's Note:**

> I was already well into writing this when I remembered that a similar thing once happened to Mako and Korra in book 1. But I decided to assume that they both have forgotten about it.
> 
> Thanks to tumblr users thegenderqueeralchemist and theanonymousplague for beta-reading!

“Oh man, this is _perfect_ blackmail material!” said Bolin swiping to camera on his smartphone.

“Shhh, you're gonna wake them up!” Opal shushed him, while Asami whispered to Korra “I have a feeling it won't stay blackmail material for too long”, at which her girlfriend chuckled.

The four were all standing in front of the couch where Mako and Wu fell asleep during their mover night. The latter's head was resting on the former's shoulder, Mako in turn had his cheek pressed against Wu's hair. In Opal's words, they looked “too adorable to wake them up.”

However, their whispers and snickers made Mako's vigilant cop senses tingle. He blinked confusedly and lifted his head from a hairspray-scented pillow, and seeing his brother and friends grinning at him suspiciously widely, narrowed his eyes. But before he could formulate a question, he became aware of the weight on his left shoulder, and realizing who it was, felt himself blushing. Despite the mocking, he didn't want to wake Wu, so he resorted to glaring and making a “cutting throat” gesture as his brother took another photo.

It was then that Wu stirred in his sleep and then scooted even closer to Mako, cuddling up to his arm. Korra made an exaggerated impression of cooing while the others tried to stifle their laughter. Mako felt like his face was trying to firebend.

“Mako clearly doesn't want to disturb Wu,” Asami finally half-whispered, “let's go talk somewhere else.” She ushered Korra, Bolin and Opal out of the room.

Mako breathed out in relief, then started wondering – why exactly didn't he just wake Wu? Only a year ago he would have shook him awake without second thought, even though back then he was still his subordinate. The firebender tried to reason with himself, convincing himself that Wu has been working really hard lately on his first album. He's been telling Mako all about the album publishing process, which was way more tedious than the ex-prince had expected. He's also been complaining about being stalked by paparazzi. Of course, Wu still loved attention, but not when it was because of photos taken before his morning routine published in the tabloids. Mako was appalled at how impudent the paparazzi have become and was eager to offer to track down the one who took photos of Wu and charge him with trespassing or with privacy compromise. A little overeager, perhaps.

Anyway, that's why Wu needed all the sleep he could get. And just because he happened to fall asleep against Mako, so what? That's what friends are for. Besides, he looked so adorable with his cheek smushed against his shoulder he could kiss hi– Wait, what did just cross his mind? No, this can't be happening. Mako looked around to check, but no, nobody was there to see him smile dreamily at Wu; their friends were still in the adjacent room, he could hear their muffled voices through the wall.

Still, Mako's head was reeling. He desperately needed to clear his mind. Maybe there was a way he could stand up without waking Wu? He tried to move away slowly, but Wu made a displeased noise in his sleep and tightened his grip on Mako's arm. The firebender was trapped. He looked at the sleeping figure of his friend, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. So that was it – he has developed romantic feelings for Wu. What was he going to do? He knew from experience that denial doesn't end well, but on the other hand, confessing seemed terrifying. Could he even be sure that Wu returned his feelings? Sure, he was particularly affectionate towards him, but after all they've spent three years being around each other almost all the time. And he was going on about charming the ladies all the time. Mako's never seen him go on a date with one, that's true, but–

In that moment his thoughts were interrupted by a loud burst of laughter from behind the wall. It died down immediately, but it was enough to wake Wu.

“Whadda miss?” he slurred. “Oh, Mako!” he startled, and released Mako's arm. Did he blush too? It was too dark to tell for certain.

“Um, yeah, I didn't want to wake you up." 

“Aw, thanks Mako, what a thoughtful friend you are!” Wu patted Mako's bicep. “Oops, I drooled on your shirt! Wait a minute!” he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

“It's nothing!” Mako protested.

“No, no, Mako, I've learnt already that not everyone has the means to buy new clothes all the time!” Wu said as he dabbed at Mako's shirt.

“Wu, it's fine!” Mako replied with a smile and grabbed Wu's hand to stop him. Wu's eyes met his and they suddenly went silent. Their faces were inches from each other and Wu's eyes shone in the faint light from the street. Mako was still holding his hand and he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of Wu's fingers. He was already opening his mouth to say something when suddenly they heard approaching steps, at which Mako immediately released Wu's hand and scooted away.

“I think there were some snacks left on the couch!” the voice accompanying the steps was Bolin's, but before he entered the room, lighter steps caught up with him and Opal's voice could be heard: “No, no, no, don't go in there! Come on, we'll get you snacks from the kitchen.” 

The sound of steps faded and it was quiet again, but Mako has now looking anywhere but at Wu. His cheeks were burning up again.

“So, Mako... Could you tell me how that mover ended?” Wu asked casually. 

“What?” Mako turned around, startled by the question.

“I remember there was this girl, and the hero was in love with her, wasn't he? You saw the ending, right?” Wu was smiling at him hesitantly.

“Oh, yeah!” Mako lied. “But no, later in the mover we find out they weren't meant to be together.”

“Really?” Wu scooted over, as if he couldn't wait to hear more.

“Yeah... Instead, the hero realizes that actually he has feelings,” Mako fixed his eyes on Wu, “...for the politician he's been protecting.” His heart was racing.

“And does the politician feel the same?” Wu leaned in, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“I... don't know.” Mako swallowed and started leaning in too, his gaze flickering to Wu's mouth.

“Well, spoiler alert: he does!” replied Wu and closed the space between their lips.

Mako's eyes shut as a pleasant thrill ran down his spine. His lips were slightly chapped from sleep but Wu's were incredibly soft. Wu cupped his jaw with his hand while Mako laced his fingers in Wu's hair. He gently bit down on Wu's bottom lip and he heard him sigh softly.

When they parted, Wu looked at Mako for a moment with what must have been the brightest smile Mako's ever seen on him, then chuckled and buried his face in Mako's chest.

“Why are you laughing?” Mako suddenly became self-conscious. Was it something he did?

“I'm just so happy you finally figured it out. I was beginning to think I'd have to bring up the fact that for the last two months we've been going on dates and you didn't even realize it.”

* * *

 “Apparently it's the hottest trend in the Fire Nation, no pun intended!” Korra was telling Asami, Bolin, and Opal, when Wu strutted into the kitchen.

“Surely not as hot as my new boyfriend!” he exclaimed. He was followed by Mako who was holding his hand.

“Stop it!” said the boyfriend, his protest weakened by his blush and the smile he tried to hide by looking at the floor.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Opal jumped up with joy. 

Asami smiled warmly “We're happy you finally sorted it out.” Then, turning to Korra with a smirk, she extended her hand. “And now pay up, sweetie!”

“Yeah, happy and all, but couldn't you wait just one day more?” Korra reluctantly gave her girlfriend a couple of bills.

“Don't worry, I'll use it to buy–” Asami whispered the rest into Korra's ear and the avatar blushed scarlet.

Meanwhile, Mako noticed his brother's face frozen in astonishment. “You okay, little bro?” he asked nervously.

“So you two– But why didn't you _tell_ me, bro?!”

“I didn't know it myself until today!” 

“Then how did _they_ know?!” Bolin gestured at the girls.

“You guys are both so oblivious, it must run in the family!” teased Korra.

“So I heard you took some photos of us, can I see?” Wu interrupted.

“Here you go...” Bolin gave him his phone, still a little dumbfounded.

“Well, this one isn't the most flattering... But oh, this one is cute! Isn't it, Mako? I want this as my wallpaper. I'm gonna send it to my phone, okay?”

“And there goes my blackmail material...” Bolin sighed.


End file.
